The King of Spriters
50pxÉste concurso es patrocinado por Togetales y Sueños de un Gothitelle.50px Información Archivo:Cara_de_Togetic.png ¡Hola a todos! Si habéis leído LIM sabréis de sobra quién soy. Para los inútiles que no lo habéis hecho soy Vera, la protagonista. Presentaré todas las pruebas de éste concurso y anunciaré las valoraciones de mi jefa. Archivo:Cara_de_Sewaddle.png Yo anunciaré las valoraciones de mi jefe. ¿Sabéis quién soy? ¡Sí, Sun, de PPD! De paso, también anunciaré alguna que otra prueba. Medias PUEDES VER LA TABLA DE PUESTOS AQUÍ PRIMERA PRUEBA: Zoe, the Vanillite: 7,5 PokeStan: 5''' Espeon114: '''9,5 Awemon: 6''' LunaEstrella19: '''8,5 Migue_20: 8''' Aytami santana vega: '''2 Cyberchus: 9''' SEGUNDA PRUEBA: Zoe, the Vanillite: '''6 PokeStan: 9,25 Espeon114: 6''' Awemon: '''9 LunaEstrella19: 9''' Migue_20: '''0 Aytami santana vega: 1''' Cyberchus: '''0 TERCERA PRUEBA Zoe, the Vanillite: 8,75 PokeStan: 8''' Espeon114: '''0 Awemon: 0''' LunaEstrella19: '''0 Migue_20: 0''' Aytami santana vega: '''0 Cyberchus: 0''' Primera prueba Datos Archivo:Cara_de_Togetic.png La primera prueba consistirá en hacer un Gijinka. Parece fácil, ¿verdad? No será una prueba tan sencilla. En ese Gijinka deberán estar fusionados dos Pokémon. Por ejemplo, hacer un solo Gijinka que mezcle Mismagius y Gothitelle. ¿Me he explicado bien? Archivo:Cara_de_Sewaddle.png Nunca te explicas bien... Archivo:Cara_de_Togetic.png Si tienen dudas que pregunten. Archivo:Cara_de_Sewaddle.png En fin, no tiene por qué ser de 2 Pokémon en concreto. Tienen hasta el 9 de éste mes para realizar y exponer la prueba. Archivo:Cara_de_Sewaddle.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Togetic.png ¡Mucha suerte! Trabajos ZoeDreams Aquí mi gijinka cool: Archivo: Vanillite NB variocolor.gif (no es variocolor pero bueh') + Archivo: Eevee NB.gif = Archivo: Gijinka Vani-Eev by Zoe.png Tiene orejas y patas de eevee y el color del pelo y el vestido color vanillite, a parte de una cosa que le rodea los ojos como a vanillite. PokeStan Bué, aquí está el mío: Archivo:Gijinka_litwick_y-pikachu.png He intentado fusionar un Litwick y un Pikachu y me ha salido esto xDDD Tiene la vela que Litwick tiene en su cabeza, los mofletes de Pikachu, la cara blanquita como si fuese la cara de Litwick, la camiseta amarilla como el pecho de Pikachu, la cola de Pikachu, una falda como "los pies" de Litwick y unos calcetines largos y unos zapatos del color de Pikachu. Yo creo que para ser el primero está muy bien, aunque veo que le sobran detalles xDDDD Espeon114 Archivo:Gijinka_Eevee_y_Vulpix.png ¿A que es linda? >w< Awemon Es mi primer Ghijinka no sean duros Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.png+Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png=Archivo:Lucario_Riolu_Ese_tipo=_esto_xP.png LunaEstrella19✰ Archivo:Gijinka_Ampharos_y_Milotic_by_Neru.pngEs caqui, porque lo hice corriendo, peeero... ;w; Migue_20 archivo:alakachoke.png Pues bueno este es mi primer Ghijinka la verdad es que me ha llevado 1 hora hacerlo. y bueno es la fusión de Alakazan (mi pokemon preferido) y Machoke. Como veis tiene los brazos de Machoke, color de Alakazan, pelo de Machoke, las cucharas de Alakazan...etc ;D Aytami Santana Vega thumb|left|400px Es la cosa mas fea que he visto en mi santa vida,pero es lo que me ha salido.Lo he hecho con la cola y la oreja de Zorua,y la hoja de Chikorita.(Un 0 verdad,un 0) Cyberchus Archivo:UmbrespeonGijinka.png Buenoooooooooooooo.... Este es mi Gijinka. No soy buena en sprites humanos, no lo soy. Bueno el Gijinka de las Eeveeluciones que todo el mundo adopra por ser el Ying y el Yang : Umbreon y Espeon *clap clap clap* Bueh, no es mi mejor trabajo, pero estoy ENCANTADÍSIMA co este Gijinka porque es el primero que hago en mi vida. EN MI VIDA!!!!!!!! Deberia tomarme una tila y dejar las mayusculas? Si, deberia. Lo voy a hacer? Si me das la tila. Valoraciones ZoeDreams '''Vera: Es bonito, aunque creo que le falta algo. Los colores son adecuados y tiene bastantes sombras. Combinas 2 Pokémon que tienen poco que ver, y yo eso lo valoro. No comparto la opinión de Fran sobre las orejas, aunque creo que el pelo se ve raro... Mi nota es un 8. Sun: No esta mal, quizás algo sencillo pero bueno, esta bonito y eso me gusta :3, un comentario crítico, las orejas parecen como si no fuesen del dibujo, y eso se ve raro. Mi nota es un... 7 PokeStan Vera: Está sobrecargado, y tiene mal lineart. Yo personalmente hubiese puesto la cola de Pikachu hacia el otro lado. Está bien para ser el primero, el intentar combinar 2 Pokémon que no tienen nada en común tiene su mérito. La próxima vez no te metas tanta prisa, hemos dejado bastante tiempo. Mi nota es un 5. Sun: Pues tal y como tu dices, le sobran detalles, se ve muy sobrecargado, hay partes que ni le van ni le vienen, pero bueno, puedes mejorar, una cosa que quiero que corrijas de aquí adelante es, el lineart del sprite debe ser de un grosor de una sola linea, si dejas lineas a los lados se ve grueso y mal, tomalo como consejo. Mi nota es un... 5 Espeon114 Vera: Es muy linda, MUY LINDA. ¡Me encanta! Una combinación de colores perfecta, un sprite que roza la perfección. Sin embargo, yo tengo una pega, y es que los Pokémon tienen mucho en común. Aun así, lo veo perfecto. Mi nota es un 9. Sun: Es increible, me he quedado con la boca abierta, has conjuntado perfectamente los colores formando un Gijinka genial, no tengo pegas que ponerte, simplemente he alucinado con el sprite. Mi nota es un... 10 Awemon Vera: El usar 2 Pokémon de la misma linea evolutiva te lo pone muy fácil. El sprite en si no está mal, aunque yo no le hubiera puesto esa "máscara". Mi nota es un 6. Sun: No me gusta el que has usado pokémon de una misma linea evolutiva, eso hace que te sea muy fácil crearlo, por otra parte no esta muy mal, hay partes del sprite que se ven raras y casi que parece demasiado Pokémon más que humano. Mi nota es un... 6 LunaEstrella19✰ Vera: Está muy bien, aunque hay partes que las veo un poco raras. El pelo lo veo raro, y la cola un poco también, yo hubiera puesto el brazo por delante de la cola. Mi nota es un 8. Sun: Me ha encantado, es fabuloso, has mezclado perfectamente esos dos Pokémon además son muy diferentes los dos y eso tiene su merito, lo unico que tienes que mejorar es un poco algunas que otras partes pero por lo demás me encanta. Mi nota es un... 9 Migue_20 Vera: Mezclaste 2 Pokémon muy distintos y muy bien, eso es genial. Aunque más que un ser humano se asemeja mucho a un fakémon humanoide. Los colores están bien, la pose y... casi todo, solo que hay luces que se ven exageradas. Mi nota es un 8. Sun: Es muy bueno, me ha gustado bastante, aunque el sprite que usaste de base no me convence del todo, por lo demás la mezcla de pokes que hiciste es bastante complicada, ya que son totalmente pokemon diferentes, la pega que te pongo es que hay algunas luces como la del brazo derecho que se ven exageradas, debes de disminuirlas un poco. Mi nota es un... 8 Aytami Santana Vega Vera: Pues... siento decirte que no me ha gustado nada. Se ve que lo has hecho deprisa y corriendo. Está mal coloreado y agrandado. Procura usar el zoom para hacer Sprites y guiarte por las sombras que ya lleva de por si. Y no olvides tomarte tu tiempo. Mi nota es un 3, no apruebas u.u. Sun: Bien pues tendré que ponerme serio, es terriblemente horroroso, esta muy mal hecho, no debes colorear de esa manera por encima y menos aun dejando los colores reales del sprite de esa manera... Debes de unir partes de los Pokémon con el Gijinka de forma mas coherente se ven mal posicionados, otra cosa... debes mejorar tus luces y sombras y sobre todo el lineart, lo siento mucho pero no me ha gustado nada... Mi nota es un 1 ''' Cyberchus '''Vera: Me gusta mucho, sobre todo la idea que representa. Apenas tengo pegas, solo que la cola le quedó un poco mal colocada y que no le encuentro sentido a los colores de su ropa... Aun así, está de PM. Mi nota es un 9. Sun: Esta guapo, me ha encantado la decoración de las piernas con el estilo de Umbreon, y esos ropajes le dan un aspecto muy tribal y me mola :D, una cosa que si tengo que decir es que hay partes como la cola que quedan un poco mal colocados, pero esta genial. Mi nota es un... 9 Segunda prueba Datos Archivo:Cara_de_Sewaddle.png Bueno, la prueba en ésta ocasión consiste en hacer un Fakémon HUMANOIDE NO LEGENDARIO que represente UN FENÓMENO ATMOSFÉRICO. Si queréis podéis agregar evoluciones y preevoluciones, aunque no es obligatorio. Tenéis hasta el 13 de éste mes para hacerlo. ¡Mucha suerte a todos! Archivo:Cara_de_Togetic.png ¿Humanoide? Archivo:Cara_de_Sewaddle.png Búscalo por internet. Archivo:Cara_de_Togetic.png Ah... Ok. ¡Suerte a todos! Archivo:Babyface.png Trabajos ZoeDreams Archivo: Soviosso.png Basado en lluvia asdf PokeStan Archivo:Rainleaves-sprite_by_Stan.png Rainleaves: Tipo Archivo:Tipo_planta.gif Archivo:Tipo_normal.gif. Su nombre viene de Rain'''bow (Arcoiris) y '''leaves(Hojas) En la Pokédex: Rainleaves, pokémon Arcoiris. Rainleaves es un pokémon que solo se encuentra en forma femenina, y además hay pocos ejemplares de este pokémon. A los niños les encantan, ya que por donde pase deja un largo arcoiris. Cuando está feliz, su arcoiris de brilla mucho, tanto que se puede ver a decenas de metros y a veces también brilla en la oscuridad. Pero cuando está triste, su arcoiris se apaga, y emite colores grisáceos. Las hojas que recubren su cuerpo les sirve para camuflarse con otros arbustos. Su movimiento característico es "Danza arcoiris", el cuál le sube su defensa, ataque, y ataque especial. Espeon114 Archivo:Torvena.pngArchivo:Tipo_tierra.gif Oh,shit,dime que llegué a tiempo 8DU,es el pokémon torvellino de arena,ya sé,me salió mal,pero lo he inprovisado a las 6 de la mañana antes de ir pa'l instituto D8U PD:Si puedo luego lo mejoro cuando vuelva 8DU Awemon Archivo:Watorm.png Watorm el pokemon tormenta electrica, su cuerpo es semejante al de un tornado acuoso, sus movimientos involucran al viento y al agua. Este pokemon le gusta volar por los aires a gran altura y luego dejarse caera al agua como una sambullida (lo que provoca muchas veces maremotos) LunaEstrella19✰ Archivo:Clofro_Sprite.pngClofro ''Archivo:Tipo_agua.gifArchivo:Tipo_hielo.gif Clofro, el Pokémon Nuboso. Los Clofro generan agua de su cabeza y la convierten en escarcha antes de que toque el suelo. Estos Pokémon son muy asustadizos, pues a la mínima se camuflan con la nieve, por lo que es muy costoso atraparlos. Migue_20 Aytami Santana Vega thumb|left|211px Este Pokemon se llama Flotter (de Flower y Watter).Si es que no se nota,es un agota de agua con flores en vez de manos. Tipo: thumb|left y thumb|left Cyberchus Valoraciones ZoeDreams '''Vera: Está raro... no mal, pero raro. Yo se que puedes dar mucho más de ti, supongo que te has metido demasiada prisa. Procura que eso no vuelva a pasar, ya que es malo para tu nivel. Eso sí, la nube y el detalle de poner "gotas" alrededor me gusta. Mi nota es un 6. Sun: No está mal, quizás algo raro, no me llega a convencer del todo, se ve raro en algunas partes, se que puedes dar mucho más de ti, y por eso mismo te exigo bastante, es algo penoso para lo buena que eres. Mi nota es un... 6 PokeStan Vera: Stan, estoy orgullosa de ti. Un fakémon sin bases y casi perfecto. La mirada la veo un poco siniestra y el arcoiris un poco... deforme (Soy muy puntillosa, lo siento :U). Has mejorado, y espero que sigas mejorando así. Mi nota es un 9'5. Sun: Me encanta, te quedo original, es muy bonita, quizás lo que me convence menos es la cara ya que me da un pelín de miedo, peor lo demás es genial, y encima no tiene bases ni nada... Stan, has mejorado mucho y espero que continues así. Mi nota es un... 9 Espeon114 Vera: Se ve cute, aunque el lineart completamente de color lo estropea. No le pongas tanto lineart de color, porque eso normalmente estropea Fakes que tienen colores claros. Aun así, yo lo veo muy bien >w< Mi nota es un 7. Sun: No está mal, aunque no me gusta el color, y las sombras ni las veo, creo que es bastante flojo, además no le veo pinta de humanoide desde mi punto de vista. Mi nota es un... 5 Awemon Vera: Está genial!! Buenas luces y sombras, ánimo y nunca dejes de hacer Fakes, porque se te da muy bien. Mi nota es un 9. Sun: Me encanta!!! Esa combinación de luces y sombras me maravilló, sigue así y llegarás muy lejos :D. Mi nota es un... 9 LunaEstrella19✰ Vera: Está muy bien, muy cute, y me gusta mucho la combinación de luces y sombras, aunque creo que aún te falta un poco para llegar a lo más. Mi nota es un 9. Sun: Me quedé sin palabras jaja, es muy cute y me encanta su forma *·*, no puedo ponerle pegas!!! Mi nota es un... 9 Migue_20 Vera: 0 Sun: No hiciste nada... Mi nota es un 0 Aytami Santana Vega Vera: No es un Sprite, además de que no tiene luces y sombras. Debes mejorar... Mi nota es un 1. Sun: Lo siento pero no me gustó nada, o mejoras y aprendes a mirar tutoriales ya, o pronto serás eliminado, mirate tutoriales, no soporto ver dibujos sin sombras y encima desproporcionados; también deberías aprender lo que es un sprite!!! Mi nota es un... 1 Cyberchus Vera: 0 Sun: No hiciste nada... Mi nota es un 0 Tercera prueba Datos Archivo:Cara_de_Togetic.png Ésta prueba consistirá en hacer un tile. Archivo:Cara_de_Sewaddle.png ¿Qué es eso? Archivo:Cara_de_Togetic.png Son las casas, árboles... todo el diseño gráfico de un videojuego. Lo que tenéis que hacer es una casa. Cuanto más original y mejor hecha esté más se valorará. Archivo:Cara_de_Sewaddle.png Además, Migue Y Ayta tienen que hacer un sprite de un Fakémon. Puede ser como quiera y representar lo que le de la gana, pero tiene que ser un sprite. ¿Por qué? El que pierda ésta prueba extra será ELIMINADO. Archivo:Cara_de_Togetic.png Migue y Ayta deben presentar el trabajo extra antes del Viernes. El resto se debe presentar (para todos) antes del domingo noche. Trabajos ZoeDreams: Archivo: Casa azul tile by Zoe.png Ale :3 PokeStan Archivo:Tile_by_stan.png Espeon114 Awemon LunaEstrella19✰ Migue_20 archivo:llama.png Pues bueno este es mi sprite ;D lo he hecho con un poco de prisas .3. Aytami Santana Vega Cyberchus Valoraciones ZoeDreams Vera: Me encanta, está muy bien hecho, aunque creo que le faltan sombras, y ese detalle de las líneas azules lo estropea... Yo no lo hubiera puesto, aun así está muy bien. Mi nota es un 8. Sun: The Mother of God O.O, es geniaaal!!! Me encanta, simplemente me quedé asombrado, aunque como aun no quiero poner notas genialosas... ya que me las guardaré jejeje, quizás puedas mejorar algo de sombras en la parte frontal de la casa de color azul cielo, pero es geniaaal!!! Mi nota es un... 9,5 PokeStan Vera: No está nada mal, buenas sombras, quizás le faltan algunas. Hay partes de la casa que no me gustan cómo las pusiste, el número sobre la puerta no le queda muy bien, y ésta está algo descentrada. aun así, genial. Mi nota es un 7. Sun: Me encanta, te ha salido genial, las sombras buenas, y muy buenas luces, sin duda esto se te da bien ;D... Lo único malo que puedo decirte es que yo soy muy exacto a la hora de mirar si alguna cosa no está bien centrada o algo, y el hueco de encima de la casa, no está centrado con la puerta; con el número podrías haberte esmerado un poco más... Mi nota es un... 9 Espeon114 Vera: Sun: Awemon Vera: Sun: LunaEstrella19✰ Vera: Sun: Migue_20 Vera: Sun: Aytami Santana Vega Vera: Sun: Cyberchus Vera: Sun: Resultados del Reto ( Migue_20 VS Aytami santana vega ) Migue_20 Vera: No está mal, aunque creo que le faltan cosas... Mi nota es un 7. Sun: Está bien, quizás con bases bastante perceptibles pero nada mal, puede ser un poco más complejo ya que es un poco sencillo en cuanto a detalles. Mi nota es un... 6,5 Aytami santana vega Vera: 0 Sun: No entregaste tu trabajo por lo tanto, mi nota es un... 0 '''''EL GANADOR DE ESTE RETO HA SIDO... ¡ MIGUE_20 ! ENHORABUENA HAS SIDO SALVADO... POR LO TANTO AYTAMI SANTANA VEGA... HA SIDO ELIMINADO... :( Cuarta prueba Datos Archivo:Cara_de_Togetic.png En la prueba anterior casi nadie lo hizo... Es una pena... Archivo:Cara_de_Sewaddle.png Sí... ¡Pero no perdamos la esperanza! ^^ Archivo:Cara_de_Togetic.png Tienes razón, aún queda mucho concurso por delante. En ésta ocasión hay que hacer un trainer que tenga que ver con el Tipo Hada. Solo hay ese requisito, ¡Buena suerte! Archivo:Cara_de_Sewaddle.png Y recuerden que eliminaremos a un concursante en ésta prueba, por lo que deben esmerarse. Tienen hasta el domingo. ¡Suerte! Trabajos ZoeDreams: Archivo: Sylveon gijika by Zoe.png wee, como no tenía ni puta idea de que asé, hice esto 8D, espero que valga c: PokeStan Archivo:Trainer_tipo_hada.png Lo hice rápido. es una poca Shit, pero bueno Espeon114 Awemon LunaEstrella19✰ Migue_20 Cyberchus Valoraciones ZoeDreams Vera: Sun: PokeStan Vera: Sun: Espeon114 Vera: Sun: Awemon Vera: Sun: LunaEstrella19✰ Vera: Sun: Migue_20 Vera: Sun: Aytami Santana Vega Vera: Sun: Cyberchus Vera: Sun: Categoría:Concursos Categoría:Togetales